1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to recessed lighting fixtures with adjustable support assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures are often designed to be adjusted only with some difficulty. Many fixtures require adjustment by hand that can lead to skin contact with heated elements of the lighting fixture and resulting bums or discomfort. Additionally, current adjustable fixtures tend to become misaligned after they have been adjusted into position due to adjustment mechanisms that do not provide a smooth stable adjustment. These adjustable fixtures also usually provide only a limited range of adjustment that will not allow the user to optimize the use of the lighting fixture after it has been installed.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism for a recessed lighting fixture that provides for a wide range of adjustment. The novel mechanism should provide for the safe adjustment of the fixture by the use of a screwdriver or other similar tool to adjust the biasing mechanism within the assembly. The mechanism should also provide for a smooth stable adjustment that maintains the lamp in position once it has been so adjusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that provides for a significant range of adjustable positioning for the lamp within the fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that maintains its position once it has been adjustably placed therein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that will automatically return to a preset angle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that provides for unlimited positioning within a specified range of adjustment.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that may be adjusted using a hand-held tool, such as a screwdriver.
More particularly, the present invention provides a support assembly for a lighting fixture with two adjustment mechanisms that provide for a significant range of adjustment of the lamp within the lighting fixture. The support assembly includes a first and a second support member. The first support member may be an arcuate support brace or yoke, including at least one first leg extending therefrom. The second support member may be an annular base brace or yoke, including at least a second leg extending therefrom. The first adjustment mechanism provides for the repositioning of the lamp support about a horizontal axis. This first adjustment mechanism includes a first biasing means, such as a screw, a second biasing means, such as spring, and a travel arm. The travel arm is in communication with one leg of the support brace or yoke to which is attached the lamp socket and the lamp of the fixture. The first biasing means is in communication with the travel arm. The second biasing means is in communication with both the first and the second support braces. This communication may be more particularly with a leg of the support yoke and a leg of the base yoke, which connects the support yoke to the rest of the light fixture. The second biasing means, or spring, tends to bias the support yoke into its lowest position relative to the base yoke. The first biasing means, or screw, can be threadably adjusted so as to force the travel arm upward or allow the travel arm to move downward relative to the base yoke. As the travel arm moves upward or downward due to these two biasing means, it in turn, moves one support leg of the support yoke. This support leg thereby pivots about a pivot pin, which attaches support leg to a leg of the base yoke. In this manner, the entire support yoke can pivot in a 45xc2x0 arc relative to the base yoke. Thus, a lamp attached to this support yoke can be pivoted to any point within this 45xc2x0 arc.
The second adjustment mechanism includes the base brace or yoke, a cylindrical sleeve, a flange attached to either the second support brace or the cylindrical sleeve, an adjustable locking clamp that secures the base yoke in position relative to the cylindrical sleeve, and a support clamp that connects the base yoke to the cylindrical sleeve, thereby securing the base yoke inside of the lighting fixture. The cylindrical sleeve is attached to the rest of the lighting fixture and provides a means of support for the support assembly and the lamp socket attached thereto. The base yoke may be rotated 360xc2x0 about a vertical axis that runs through the center of the annular portion of the yoke and then secured in position within the lighting fixture by a locking means, such as the adjustable locking clamp. The adjustable locking clamp may be loosened, so as to allow the rotation of the base yoke, and then tightened so as to lock the base yoke into position. The adjustment of this adjustable locking clamp may be accomplished by a screw or other convenient means.
The combination of these two adjustment mechanisms provides for a wide range of adjustment of the lamp within the lighting fixture. The 45xc2x0 arc of the first adjustment mechanism is effectively doubled for any diametrical alignment by the addition of the second adjustment assembly.
It will become apparent that other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter.